A Holiday In Narnia
by xhaloways
Summary: !UNFINISHED!
1. Preparations

**Author's note: **Yay! A Harry Potter/Narnia crossover! I hope you like it :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and worlds. they belong to C.S. Lewis and J.K Rowling.

* * *

_**A Holiday In Narnia by digoryandpolly**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

* * *

"Hermione, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Hermione opened her eyes and found Mrs Weasley.

She, Harry and Ron were at The Burrow one summer because they were going to Narnia for a holiday. They'd never spent a holiday together before so they planned of having one and they picked Narnia as their holiday destination. Yes, just the three of them. They told their plan to Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts that time. Professor McGonagall then wrote to the rulers of Narnia about the golden trio's plan of spending their holidays in their country. The rulers sent their letter of approval which means that Hermione, Ron and Harry could spend their holidays in Narnia. Professor McGonagall even said that the Kings and Queens already provided their "summer place".

"Oh, Mrs W-W-Weasley," said Hermione, yawning as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms.

"Come, dear. Harry and Ron are waiting for you," said Mrs Weasley. She went outside, leaving the door open.

Hermione looked around. It was still dark outside. She remembered the day when she, Harry and the Weasleys went to the Quidditch World Cup years ago. That made her smile. Wonderful memories always made her smile.

She got up, put on her jacket and went outside.

* * *

"Mum, bruckfasht ish grake," said Ron, his mouth full. "Ash yushual."

"Ron, manners," said Hermione sternly. "Honestly, when will you learn not to talk when your mouth is full?"

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth and filled his plate again with ham and sandwich, ignoring Hermione's words. There was a scowl on Hermione's face but she didn't start a fight. Instead, she continued eating what's in her plate until she's full.

"Oh what a breakfast, Mrs Weasley!" exclaimed Hermione, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, it was great, Mrs Weasley," agreed Harry, grinning.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Mrs Weasley, waving her hand. "I have an inkling that the food there in Narnia might be more delicious than mine."

No one spoke for a moment. It was an awkward moment among them – except Ron because he was still busy with his plate full of food – because they didn't know how to continue the conversation. Then Harry got up.

"I'm going to ready myself now, Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

"Okay, dear," replied Ron's mother. Harry went up the stairs and disappeared.

"Mrs Weasley, I'll go to my room now," said Hermione.

"Okay, dear."

Hermione got up and went away, leaving Ron who was still eating and filling his plate once again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Narnia, the Kings and Queen were also preparing for their visitor's arrival in the said country.

"Su, Ed, Lu, make yourselves presentable," said the High King during their breakfast. "And Lucy, don't suck your thumb. You're already too old to do that."

"I won't, I promise," said Lucy brightly.

"Pete, did you clarify in your letter that they're going to spend their holidays here?" asked Edmund.

"Well, not really. I just wrote in the letter that we've already provided a place for them," said Peter with a shrug.

"Oh, great," grumbled Edmund. He hated it when Peter does that every time people visit their country.

"How many are they, Peter?" asked Susan.

"Only three," answered Peter as-a-matter-of-factly as if it's the most obvious answer to his sister's question.

They continued eating in silence. The dining room was so silent except for the clashing of spoons and forks and plates. Susan was the first to get up.

"I'm going to pick my best dress from my closet. Oh I have a good hunch about today." And she went off.

One by one, they exited the dining room and went to their own rooms to "make themselves presentable".

* * *

Lucy opened her wardrobe and began shuffling her dresses but none of those catch her attention.

"What am I going do to?" grumbled Lucy, folding her arms. "I'll just go to Susan and ask some advice.

She went out of her room and headed to Susan's. Lucy knocked on her sister's door and she heard her said, "Come in".

She peeked inside and saw Susan fretting over her dresses.

"Oh, what shall I wear?" asked Susan, troubled. Lucy entered and looked at her sister's dresses lay neatly in their owner's bed.

"I think _this_ suits you, Susan," said Lucy as she picked a sky blue dress. Then, she placed it in front of Susan.

"No, it's too flow-y," said Susan, shaking her head.

"Hmmm…. How about this one?" Lucy picked a lavender dress. "It's not too flow-y and not too stiff."

"I think so," replied Susan.

Lucy handed the dress to Susan.

"Susan, I was fretting over the same thing," said Lucy. "I don't know what to wear, too."

"Okay, come on," said Susan, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to help you, too."

Together, they went out of Susan's room.

* * *

"Hermione, are you ready, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, peeking inside Hermione's room.

"I'm still looking for my wand, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione as she slipped her hand under her bed. "Where's that stupid sti- ah, here it is."

Hermione stood up and put her wand in her pocket.

"I'm all ready," said Hermione, shouldering her bag.

Together, Mrs Weasley and Hermione went down the stairs.

"Mrs Weasley, are Harry and Ron all ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear. They're already in the kitchen, waiting for you," replied Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, I have a wonderful feeling this holiday will be a great one," said Hermione, her eyes shone with expectation and excitement.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay there, Hermione," said Mrs Weasley.

They were already in the kitchen and Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting on the dining chairs, sipping coffee.

"Well, good bye, dearies," said Mrs Weasley after Harry and Ron finished their coffee. "Enjoy your holidays!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione kissed Mrs Weasley goodbye.

"Mum, why can't we use Floo Powder?" asked Ron as he kissed her Mum.

"Professor McGonagall ordered not to," answered Mrs Weasley. "Instead, she handed me _this_ Portkey. It will take you there." She handed the trio an owl statue. It was the size of a chicken and it was rather old because the paint was already peeling off.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," chorused Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks, Mum," said Ron.

They kissed Mrs Weasley once again and went into their garden. Harry put the statue on the ground and they all knelt around it, holding parts of it tightly.

"On count of three," said Harry. "One. Two. Thr-"

"Ron, wait!"

They looked around and saw Mrs Weasley running toward them, carrying a folded maroon sweater.

"You forgot this," said Mrs Weasley, catching her breath as she hand the sweater to his son.

"Oh. Thanks, Mum," mumbled Ron, feeling embarrassed. He put it in his bag and held the portkey once again.

"Ready? Okay, on the count of three," said Harry. "One. Two. Three!"

And then they set off, leaving Mrs Weasley in the garden, staring at the grey sky.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, did you like it? Tell me your insights by reviewing this chapter ^~^


	2. Arrival In Narnia

**Author's note:** Chapter 2! Hooray! I hope you'll like it :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and world. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arrival In Narnia**

* * *

They were spinning up in the air so fast. The three of them clutched the portkey tighter for them not to lose their grip of it. Up up they went until they could see nothing but the three of them, the owl statue and clouds. Blinding light abruptly erupted around the trio. They're spinning suddenly slowed down but they're still floating in the air. The clouds disappeared and Harry, Ron and Hermione saw an open field in the middle of the woods below them. Suddenly, they began to fall from above. Their fall was so fast like the gravity had increased its force. Then one moment, their bodies met the ground with such force that light erupted from their bodies when they landed.

"Ouch," groaned Ron who fell on his stomach. "My head hurts."

"I feel dizzy," said Hermione, massaging her head. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"In Narnia," said Ron as-a-matter-of-factly. Hermione scowled at Ron.

"I know that we're in Narnia. What I mean is where _exactly_ in Narnia we are right now," asked Hermione in a retorting way.

"Whatever," Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione didn't hear it.

"Look what's coming," said Harry. He pointed towards a carriage pulled by two horses from afar. The carriage itself was pure silver. The horses were going toward their direction.

"I think it's the carriage from the royalties," whispered Ron in awe. "Blimey, I bet we're going to stay in their castle for the rest of our vacation."

"Don't except too much, Ron, or you'll be disappointed in the end if it's not what, you think, it's supposed to be," Hermione said, folding her arms. Ron just scoffed.

"Woah, woah," said the footman as he pulled the reins, signalling the horses to stop. The footman just stared at the trio, who were also staring back.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" said the footman after a long moment of silence. "Hop on!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione shouldered their bags, put them in an open box behind the carriage where people usually put their baggages, and went inside the carriage.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron, as Harry opened the door.

Well, you can't blame him because the inside of the carriage was pure gold and silver. The comfortable chairs facing each other looked extravagant ("more than extravagant!" exclaimed Ron) and the floor was covered with golden and furry carpet. Every time Ron touched something, he would say, "Blimey" or "Bloody hell".

"Ron!" snapped Hermione. "Why do you have to be so ignorant?"

"There's nothing like this in our house," muttered Ron. This time, Hermione heard it but she didn't reply back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared outside the window as they travel. They had seen beautiful landscapes, glistening shorelines, and rich forests. In the forest, they saw trees which were not usually seen in their world; among their leaves hung plump fruits and colourful flowers which were unrecognizable.

They passed through a forest and saw numerous animals like foxes, stags and deers, rabbits, squirrels, birds, and other forest animals. Beyond the forest was another shoreline and across the shoreline stood a large castle perched on the top of a green mountain.

"Wow! This must be where we're going to stay for the rest of our vacation here," exclaimed Ron, who was the nearest to the window. "Blimey, it's like Hogwarts but more exorbitant."

On one side of the mountain, there was a road leading to the castle's entrance. There were gold and red flags lined along each sides of the road. This somehow reminded the three of Gryffindor, their house at Hogwarts.

The horse began to climb up the road.

"Blimey, the sea looks beautiful from up here," said Ron, who could see the glistening body of water from where he sat.

Five minutes later, they were already at the gates of the castle, which automatically opened by the time they reached it.

"Look, the royalties," said Hermione, smiling as she spotted the four monarchs of Narnia lined up outside the castle's main door.

"They're younger than I expected," said, who, at first, thought that the monarchs were already middle-aged. The idea of him made him laugh a little.

The carriage then suddenly stopped. The footman jumped from where he was sitting and opened the door for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Welcome to Narnia, our dear visitors," the High King greeted them warmly. Then, the visitors shook hands with the royalties.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here," said Peter as they entered the throne room. "If you want to go anywhere in this country, just tell us; the royal carriage is always ready."

"Okay, your majesty," the three chorused absentmindedly; they were busy staring at every inch of the throne room.

"Umm… By the way, I'm Peter, the High King of Narnia. My sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy over there and my younger brother, King Edmund," said Peter. "Can you introduce yourselves to us?" added Peter kindly.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and my other friend, Ron Weasley. We're very pleased to meet you all, your majesties," said Harry, smiling.

"We're very pleased to meet you, too," replied Peter. "Lucy, please lead Ms Granger to her room. Edmund, lead the boys to theirs."

Then, the two youngest monarchs and the visitors headed to their rooms, with the guests staring silently at everything that caught their attentions.

"This place is so huge," said Ron as he slumped in his bed.

The three of them were in the boy's room. Both rooms were extravagant. The beds, the windows, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the tables, everything.

"I know. This vacation is going to be great," said Harry, who was staring outside the window, overseeing the sea and the forest.

"And their loo is as large as our kitchen," said Ron. Harry snorted.

Then, someone knocked the door and it opened. A faun entered the room and handed a piece of paper to Hermione, who was the nearest to the door.

"That's the list of activities that will be held here in Narnia during your stay. High King Peter said that it's optional to participate in every activity or not. But the activities are enjoyable so he hopes that you'll be participating," said the faun. Then, the creature went out of the room.

"Blimey, if only they have Quidditch here," said Ron after he saw the list.

"Ron, this is not Hogwarts," said Hermione. "And stop comparing Hogwarts to Narnia. It's so annoying."

"Annoying," muttered Ron under his breath and he lie down on his bed.

"I'm looking forward to the horse race," said Harry.

"And archery. I love archery," said Hermione. "Oh, look. There will be a ball 5 days from now."

"A ball? For whom?" asked Harry. "Don't tell me it's for us."

"I'm afraid it is," answered Hermione slowly. "Look. 'A ball for our visitors'. I didn't think that our arrival would be this extravagant."

"Well, that's 5 days away so we still have time to prepare ourselves, haven't we?" said Harry as he went back to what he was doing.

"Yes, I think you're right," said Hermione.

And the room fell silent except for Ron, who was snoring loudly in his bed.

"Have you already told them about the activities, Pete," asked Lucy. The four of them were in the High King's study.

"I've already sent them the list of the activities," said Peter. "How about them? Are they comfortable with their rooms?"

"I think so. Hermione looked surprised when she saw her room, though," answered Lucy.

"How about the boys, Ed?" asked Peter.

"I think so, too. After I closed the door, I heard one of them shout something like, 'Bloody- whatever it is'," Edmund said, laughing a little.

"Well, I really really hope that they're going to enjoy their vacation here," sighed Susan.

"Yeah. I hope so," said Peter tiredly.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, did you like it? Tell me your insights by reviewing this fanfic ^~^


	3. Cair Paravel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and world. They belong to C.S. Lewis and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cair Paravel**

* * *

They were running; someone was trying to catch them from behind. They were casting spells on them as they run. One of the gang unsheathed something. It was a sword. The guy came running faster and he caught Hermione. He placed the blade across her neck, ready to slit it open at any time. Hermione squinted from her position but she couldn't let go of the stranger's grasp.

"No, Hermione! Don't move!" Someone was shouting from behind. Hermione didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Harry's or Ron's. It was…

_Thump!_

"Ouch!" Hermione groaned. She opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen from her bed.

'_So, that was just a dream,' _thought Hermione, knitting her eyebrows; it seemed so true to her.

Hermione got up and stared outside the window. The moon was still high in the dark sky but stars were starting to fade away; it was midnight. Hermione slumped in her bed, hoping she hadn't woken anyone up with the sound she had made. Then, just staring at the big bright moon, her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier and Hermione couldn't bear its weight anymore.

Hermione woke up because a loud ring came echoing around her room. She opened her eyes and found out that the sun was starting to come out.

Someone knocked on the door and a faun peeked inside.

"Dear visitor, kindly go to the dining room now; breakfast is already served." Then, the faun's head disappeared.

_'In the royalties' dining room?'_ Hermione wondered. With her eyebrows linked together in wonder, she began to sat on the edge of the bed slowly.

_'It's seems only an hour ago when we were in the Weasley's garden,'_ Hermione thought. _'Well, time really runs fast.'_

Hermione got up, washed her face in the extravagant loo, and went out the room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the royalties ate in silence. It seemed so awkward because since the first minute- or shall I say, first 30 seconds- of them eating together, no one even spoke and dared to start a conversation.

Then, a badger entered the dining room, holding two large dishes full of food. Its knees were slightly shaking maybe because the weight of the dishes was too heavy for it to carry. Then, with shaking knees, it went toward the monarchs and guests, put the dish on the table and, accidentally, lost hold of the other dish. The food splattered everywhere and the silver dish met the ground with a loud 'BONG, just like a gong's sound.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry," said the badger, which was a girl by its voice. She kneeled and desperately scooped up the sauce with her both hands and putting it on the dish. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Her voice was shaking like she was about to cry

Hermione lips trembled. '_Oh, poor thing.'_

Then, without thinking, she got up and kneeled beside the poor animal.

"Let me help you," offered Hermione kindly but the High King cut off before the badger could say anything.

"No, Ms Granger. No need to help the badger. That is their job, not yours," said Peter, who also stood up but didn't help the two. He turned to the badger and said, "You can go now, Mrs Badger and continue fixing this after we eat."

"Sir, are you going to punish me?" asked the badger. She was shaking and wiping off the tears streaming down its cheeks.

"No, I won't. This was just an accident, after all," said the High King with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much, sire," said the badger with happiness in its voice. Then, the creature bowed down and exited the dining room.

"Ms Granger, no need to clean up the mess. The badger is going to clean it up later," said Peter.

Hermione didn't have a choice; she couldn't just disobey what the High King said. So, she slowly stood up and sat down on her seat.

The others continued eating like nothing had happened but Hermione ate slowly, thinking about the poor badger. Oh, how she wish she could help all the Kings and Queens' servants.

Susan was, again, the first to get up. She awkwardly got out of the dining room. Then, Edmund and Lucy exited the room respectively, leaving the three visitors and Peter alone.

The awkward silence continued until Peter cleared his throat.

"I and my siblings are going to tour you around the castle this morning. After you eat, kindly prepare yourselves; meet with us at the entrance of the castle," announced Peter. He gave the guests a smile before he got up and walk toward the door. Hermione stared at her plate. She wanted to tell the King what she's planning but she's afraid.

Hermione saw Peter only a meter away from the exit and that was when she plucked up the courage to call the King.

"Your majesty!" called Hermione, who stood up. Peter turned around and smiled.

"Ms. Granger. Anything you want to tell me?" asked Peter.

"I… umm… _We _wanted to help those creatures who serve you, your majesty_," _said Hermione willingly. She saw Ron shot her a look from the corner of her eye.

"Ummm… Ms Granger, are you sure about that?" asked Peter. "Here in Narnia, we don't force visitors to do chores, well except if they wanted to."

"We want to, your majesty," said Hermione.

"Very well. The earliest time you can start is tomorrow. You can't start this day as you will have your tour," said Peter.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Hermione.

Peter nodded and smiled before he went outside the door.

"Well done, Hermione. You have just ruined our vacation," said Ron ironically.

"Ron, didn't you feel sorry for that poor animal? You are such a heartless person," retorted Hermione.

"I _would_ feel sorry if the King said that he will punish her," returned Ron.

"You two, please stop," said Harry. "Can we just go back to our rooms? We should be preparing ourselves right now."

Hermione's and Ron's face had a scowl etched upon their faces. Then, they headed toward the exit together, with Harry between the ginger and the brunette.

* * *

"Now, shall we start?" asked Peter, beaming at the visitors and his sibling. They were already at the entrance, all ready for the tour. "We won't be using the carriage as the area is too small for us to use it."

The three nodded and they set off.

"That sea over there is the Eastern Sea. Queen Lucy, my youngest sister, is crowned to the said sea," said Peter, pointing toward the sea across the castle. The sea was glinting under the sun and waves were dancing with the breeze.

Then, they turned to left and saw an open field. It was wider than the field where they fell.

"This open field is where many activities and games were held like archery, sword fighting, and such," continued Peter, gesturing his hand toward the field. Hermione remembered Quidditch, the most popular sport in the Wizarding World. And then Peter added, "This is where we also practice horseback riding sometimes."

"Horseback riding? I always wanted to learn how to ride a horse without falling off," Ron said.

"Well, you have the permission to practice. If you want to ride some time, just tell me or my brother, King Edmund," said Peter, smiling kindly.

Then, they went on until they reached the stables. They went inside and, surprisingly, the stable didn't smell.

"This is one extraordinary stable," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Peter curiously.

"Your stables don't smell," replied Harry. "Stables usually smell, you know."

"Well, we have good caretakers here in the castle. They clean these stables five to seven times a day," explained Peter.

A horse caught Hermione's attention. The horse was brown and had a little white crescent-shaped spot in the middle of its forehead. Hermione patted its head and said, smiling, "Good horsie."

"My name is Philip," the horse suddenly said that Hermione jumped.

"T-The horse can talk!" exclaimed Hermione, both in surprise and amazement.

"Well, yes. That's my horse, by the way," said Edmund. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hermione could feel her ears heating up.

They went out of the stables and proceeded to the garden. The garden was full of trees that it looked like a mini forest. There were yellow, violet, and white flowers. Dewy grasses were everywhere. In the middle of the garden stands a statue of a lion. It was surrounded with bushes filled with colourful flowers.

"Who is this lion?" Ron asked.

"That's Aslan, the creator of Narnia," answered Peter.

"I haven't seen him yet," said Harry.

"Well, we haven't seen him for a long time," sighed the High King.

"But maybe we will someday," said Susan.

And so, they walked and walked and walked until they're back to the "starting point" of their tour. They've seen many other beautiful places that weren't mentioned above, like meadows, lakes and other woods. (Yes, there were so many woods in Narnia)

"Now that we're already through with the outdoors, let's go indoors," said Peter. They went inside, passed the throne room, and entered a corridor opposite to the dining room. Peter opened the first door they encountered and they went inside.

The room was intended for archery lessons. Several bows and targets were hanged and there were dozens of arrows lined up along the walls.

"This is where you can usually find my sister, Queen Susan, practicing with her bow and arrows," said Peter.

"Why are there so many bows here?" asked Hermione.

"I actually don't know. These bows have been here since our first day of being the Kings and Queens," said Susan. "I haven't tried them yet. Not a single one. I'm used with my old bow; the one Father Christmas gave to me."

They stayed there for a moment and then went inside. They passed five more doors and Peter opened the next door. It was filled with swords, though there were half a dozen chairs and one table on one corner and two bookshelves on the other.

"This is the sword room where we practice our swordsmanship," said Peter. "The room is quite unoccupied these days. I haven't practiced with swords for a week now."

"Because you're too professional to practice anymore," said Lucy, giggling.

"Shut up, Lu," snapped Peter but he was rather flattered than annoyed.

They'd already visited many rooms after the sword room. And then, they already reached the last door and the High King opened it. When Hermione saw what's inside the room, her eyes dilated and mouth opened widely.

"A library!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, you're fascinated with your books, too?" Susan asked.

"Oh, yes. I love reading," replied Hermione, grinning.

"Come inside. There are a lot of books to read here," said Peter.

They went inside. Hermione started to search for stories in the fictional area. She touched every spine of the book, picking some books she hadn't read yet.

"This is the best place ever," Hermione whispered. Then she carried a dozen of books and put them on the nearest table. She began shifting through pages, whispering some words like "wonderful" and "wow" and "cool".

"Well, you can enter this library every time," said Peter.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Hermione, grinning.

Hermione was reading the summaries of the books she picked while Harry and Ron was in the History area. They saw a book about wizards and they were affected to read. The four Pevensies watched the three visitors as they scanned through pages of books. They saw that they're still enjoying so the four monarchs decided to leave them in the library.

"After all, the tour is finished. After you read, kindly go to your rooms and rest," said Peter. He smiled at the visitors and then the four of them left Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were too soaked in books to hear what the High King had just said.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Tell me your insights by reviewing this chapter! ^~^


End file.
